This invention relates to a plug for a well packer, for converting the packer to a bridge plug; and more particularly to such plug which incorporates an equalizing valve.
One object of this invention is to provide a novel equalizing plug for use with a well packer, to convert the packer to a bridge plug.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a plug having an equalizing valve which is resettable between open and closed positions through a number of cycles without removal from the well.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a plug having an equalizing valve which can be locked in either the valve closed or valve open position.
A further object of this invention is to provide such plug for use with a well packer which can be set, released and reset repeatedly in various locations within the well bore, with the valved plug performing repeated plugging and equalizing functions as required.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel packer and plug combination to produce a bridge plug which can be set, released and reset repeatedly in various locations within the well bore.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a valved plug for use with a well packer to provide an equalizing function as required, wherein the plug valve is fully pressure balanced relative to the pressures acting thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel packer and plug combination which produces a resettable bridge plug with a fully pressure balanced equalizing valve.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel packer and valved plug combination wherein the packer is set by setting down weight on the packer mandrel, and wherein that same set down weight effects the closing of the valved plug; and wherein the pickup of the packer mandrel to release the packer, first opens the plug equalizing valve.
These objects are attained in a valved plug for coupling to the mandrel of a well packer which comprises a fixed component and a component movable relative to the fixed component between valve open and valve closed positions. The fixed component is an elongated tubular member closed at its upper end, and having means at its lower end for coupling to a packer mandrel in sealing relation. The movable component includes an outer member, which defines a lower tubular housing for receiving the upper end of the fixed component, and an elongated inner tubular member. The inner tubular member is disposed within the fixed component; and means is provided for coupling the inner tubular member to the outer housing for longitudinal movement therewith relative to the fixed component. The fixed component and the movable component have lateral ports disposed to be communicated with each other in the valve open position of the movable component; and seal means are provided effective between the fixed component and the inner tubular member of the movable component, in the valve closed position of the movable component, to close the ports of the fixed component.
These objects are also attained in that valved plug in combination with a well packer having a mandrel which defines the packer bore, and having seal means for engaging the well bore to seal the annulus between the bore and the mandrel; that combination providing a bridge plug for a well.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.